Patapon 1 Enemies and Bosses
A boss is a creature or machine that has immense health and power. Bosses are always fought solo in Patapon. Bosses are usually used as a break in the main storyline, and serve as a main source of resources in Patapon and Patapon 2. They are divided into categories (see below) by what they are, how they fight, and what their weaknesses are. Half-bosses are enemies that are powerful, but not always fought solo. In patapon 1 and 2, they serve as critical points in the storyline. Half-bosses are also usually part of the tribe that is fought most throughout the game. Guardian Bosses Note: In Patapon 1, certain bosses will not drop a cap if they devour a Patapon or toss a Patapon off screen. Weak bosses like Dodonga will leave a cap until high levels. Stronger bosses like Cioking won't drop a cap regardless of what level it is. Dodonga - dong - guh A blue dragon that can breath fire ( His head will point directly up when he is ready to spit flames) and devour Patapons (lays his head on the ground and wags his tail). In the first several levels, caps can be retrieved when Dodonga devours Patapons. Dodonga can also knock his head against your Patapons, sending them flying (he will crouch down and lower his head when he is ready to headbutt). He will pant and look tired when weakened.Dodonga guards the Chaka Drum (and by proxy, the use of the ChakaChaka song).PS,Dodonga is first boss,and is replace by accursed Dodonga in patapon 3. Majidonga - jeh - dong - guh A red dragon that attacks just like Dodonga, only stronger. Eats Patapon without leaving a cap, regardless of level. Majidonga guards the Don drum and Rain Juju. Zaknel - nell A giant black worm with numerous orange eyes. Attacks with fire breath in a sweeping wave (body curves into a backwards "S" shape when he does this). Zaknel also attacks by slamming his body on your Patapons (his body straightens and head points upward, swallows thrice). His weakest attack involves coming out of the ground, lying down, and creating earthquakes by slamming his body around like the "worm dance", earthquake-induced stun Zaknel guards the Kibapon's Memory in Patapon 1. Zaknel will blink his eyes when he is weakened (orange dots disappear for a little while). Zaknel's head stalk can break on higher levels, dropping a piece of extra loot. Dokaknel - kack - nell A giant black worm with light green eyes. Attacks just like his cousin Zaknel but more powerful (especially the body slam and earthquake). Dokaknel guards the Pon Pata song. Gaeen - een A giant stone goliath with reddish brown markings. Attacks by slamming his arms on the ground (he will rear back, bringing his arms directly over his head and standing on one foot). He also stands up straight, shakes his body, and fires a laser beam against your units that deals light damage and ignition. Gaeen can also puts his arms on the ground, plow forward, and throw Patapons in the air. Gaeen will swirl his eye and stop momentarily when weak. When weakened at higher levels, his arms and a stone on his head can crack (each drops an extra piece of loot). Gaeen guards Dekapon's memory in Patapon 1. Dogaeen - gay - een A giant steel goliath with blue markings, the stronger version of Gaeen. Dogaeen guards the PonChaka song in both games. Ciokina - keen - uh A giant orange crab. Attacks by blowing bubbles that make your Patapons fall asleep (her claws will go over her head and snap SIMULTANEOUSLY.). She can also swing her claw quickly downward and damage your Patapons (her claws will go over her head when she is about to do this, but they snap ALTERNATELY. This attack, on higher levels, is capable of killing Hatapon in one hit) Ciokina even can bring her claws up over one of your Patapons and grab it, throwing and killing it instantly (her body will hunch forward menacingly when she is going to throw them). She will pant and hunch a bit when weak. Her claw, body, and leg can be broken on higher levels for extra loot. These spots make her easier to damage and teeter. Ciokina guards Megapon's Memory in Patapon 1. Cioking - king A giant red and black crab covered in old weapons. Attacks just like Ciokina, but stronger, and his grab attack doesn't drop caps. Cioking guards the Earthquake Juju. Shookle - kl A giant plant vaguely reminiscent of a Venus fly trap. Attacks by spraying pollen that puts Patapons to sleep (Shookle curls her vines backwards when she does this, but she also sprays pollen when she is teetered). Shookle can also jump on your patapons (her vines will curl forward and her head will bow down) This is one of Shookle's strongest attacks. She can also grab up to 3 Patapon and eat them, spitting out their caps and digested bodies at your army. Shookle is vulnerable to fire, as it burns her vines away and reduces the number of attacks she can perform. When weakened, her eye swirls. At higher levels, Shookle's head can crack, dropping an extra item. Shookle drops the Dark Palace Model when defeated in Patapon 1. Shooshookle - shu - kl A giant blue plant resembling a Venus fly trap. Just like Shookle, except stronger and never drops caps when he eats Patapons. Shooshookle guards the Storm Miracle in Patapon 1. Gorl Gorl The final demonic boss of Patapon 1. He has two forms with different abilities. It should be noted that he has two forms, listed below Dragon Form In this form, Gorl can create black balls of flame and throw them at Patapon, dealing large amounts of fire damage (he puts his hand in front of him and charges up energy). His other attack in this form is grabbing one Patapon and instantly killing it with lightning (this can be prevented with the ChakaChaka song, regardless of whichever kind he picks up). Caps cannot be recovered when Gorl kills Patapon this way. Gorl will place both hands in front of him and stare down your army when he is about to pick up a Patapon. Beast Form His stronger of the two forms. Gorl can crouch and spit dark bolts of fire at your Patapon in this form, which deals fire damage and puts them to sleep. His most powerful attack is retreating, then lunging forward and chomping (on higher levels, it is recommended that you use the PonPata song when he is about to do this). He will stay on the floor for a few seconds, giving you time to deal extra damage. Gorl's horn and wing are breakable, allowing you to get extra loot on higher levels. Gorl will pant and swirl his eye when weakened. HINT: His two forms are interchangeable, but it takes time to transform-time you can use to pummel him without fear, although melee attackers won't reach him. Zigoton Bosses (Half-Bosses) Gong the Hawkeye A powerful Tateton with a horned helmet and scythe. His special attacks include launching a tornado and then smashing the ground. He appears in Gong the Hawkeye, Gong Returns, Legendary Night Sky, and Gong Vows To Fight. In the latter level,he makes duplicates and can't spark the ground before that stage. He will drop one of two items when defeated: Gong's Scythe or Gong's Helm. You can only get one, the other is unobtainable. He does not don a shield, but he has high health and damage resistance. Spiderton A Kibaton equipped with a powerful fire Halberd and a spider-like helm. Appears in Across Enemy Territory. Fights with Ziggerzank and Beetleton. Ziggerzank A tank with cannon and ballista. Ballista puts Patapons to sleep. Appears in Across Enemy Territory. Fights with Spiderton and Beetleton. Beetleton A Dekaton with an insectoid helmet. Appears in Across Enemy Territory and Zigoton Queen. Fights alongside Queen Kharma by slamming his club on the floor. Makoton/Scorpiton A Yariton who guarded with Aiton in the mission Desert Crossing, eventually he gains a scorpion helmet after many appearances, he appears in Meden Kidnapped, Gong Vows To Fight, and Facing GateGhoul Baban. Makoton turns into Scorpiton in Facing Gate Ghoul Baban. Fights with Gate Ghoul Baban. He lost Aiton in Desert Crossing (after destroying the Zigoton outpost in Desert Crossing, he screams out the name of his lost comrade and swears revenge). This loss would explain his hatred towards the Patapons, as refered to by Meden after being rescued in Meden Kidnapped. Gate Ghoul Baban A giant demon gate. His eyes shoot out rapidly at your Patapon that deal fire damage, knockback, and sleep. Appears in Facing Gate Ghoul Baban, fighting alongside Scorpiton. Ultra Rarepons (Mogyoons or Barsalas) and Divine Stew are recommended when fighting him, as other types of Rarepon can easily be killed by him. Queen Kharma A butterfly Zigoton sorceress. Has sleep powder that puts Patapon to sleep. Summons meteorites and lightning, and has access to the mysterious Zigoton Drum. Appears in Zigoton Queen and Final Showdown. es:Jefes de Patapon Category:Featured Article Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Zigotons Category:Story Character Category:Walkthrough